Reunion
by TakariTaiora
Summary: My first fanfic. Bad at summaries, umm basical this is a reunoin of the digidestin after years of being apart. Tk has to leave for California and no one has seen him in a few years. Not a lot of romance YET! Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: OK I don't own Digimon, never will. If I did it wouldn't have ended like it did. So please leave me alone.  
  
OK this is my First fic. Please be kind, it's kind of the prologue to the main story.  
  
  
Davis slammed the car hood shut.  
" Unfixable." He replied with a groan.  
" Man, now how are we gonna get there?" questioned Willis. Davis didn't reply right away. He scratched the back of his head in thought.  
"Hitch hike, I guess. Or we just don't go to the reunion. It's up to you." He finally answered. Willis let out an open sigh. Five hours on the road, at least six miles to the nearest town their car broke down. They're going to a reunion in New York, at Mimi's house for a digidestined get together. After over five year he was glad he would see the others again. After the fight with Cocomonhe became one of the digdestine in New York. He really didn't want to go back to the University for Winter Break. He and Davis both went to college (AN yes Davis made it to college) in Colorado.  
"Hitch hiking good for me." He replied at last.  
  
They went to the side of the road and put their thumbs out. A few cars drove by without an acknowledgment of the travelers. Till finally after 45 minutes a dark green almost black jeep pulled over. The window rolled down and the driver poked his head out. He had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail and a goatee on his chin. Dark sunglasses that reflected Davis's image covered his eyes.  
" You guys need a lift?" he asked, his voice was deep and masculine, but very gentle and kind.  
" Ya, thanks a lot. Our car broke down almost an hour ago." Willis replied. He turned off his car and opened the door. Stepping out Davis took in a sharp breath, sitting down his height was impossible to tell, now that he was standing Davis noticed that he was well over half a head taller than he was.   
"Do you need help with your bags?" he asked. Davis nodded. The man wore tan pants and a black ski jacket. He opened the trunk of his jeep and they piled their bags next to the man's own.   
" Before I let you in my car, I'm going to have to ask your names to that I know your not, like, psychotic killers or anything."  
Willis laughed a little before answering. "I'm Willis Sterling (AN don't know his real last name)," he motioned toward himself, "And this Davis Motomiya." He said motioning to Davis. Davis offered his hand and the man shook it while shaking his head.  
" I don't it," he whispered.  
" Believe what?" Davis asked.  
" You don't recognize me do you?"  
" Should I?"  
The man removed his glasses and looked at Davis. He had two piercing ocean blue eyes.  
" Ohmygod," Davis whispered. He took a deep breath. " T.K.?" he asked barely hearable.  
" The one and only." He responded smiling.  
  
  
What did ya think? Good? Bad? Please tell me, be honest R/R.  



	2. Memories in Dreams

Thank you to all who reviewed. Moreover, Flower Cannon, I don't believe in Daikeru so don't worry. I'm having a hard time deciding if I should make Willis and Davis an item. Could you peeps help me there? I would really owe ya.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this necessary? I pretty sure you people know that I don't own Digimon. But whatever, I don't, that means I do not own Digimon Digital Monsters. Wish I did, then… oh no one really cares anyway.  
  
AN: this chapter starts out on a memory from Davis's point of view of the day Tk left for Cali. You'll have to read.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I watched as his bags went up the belt and descended into the plane. I turned and looked at the other digidestine kids. They seem so sad, why don't I feel that way. I started to listen in as Tk started his goodbyes. Barley a year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon Tk's mom got a job in Sacramento, California as the head editor of a huge new paper there. Since his mom was his legal guardian and he wasn't old enough to make his own mind in the eyes of court he had to go with her.  
  
Breaking my own train of thought, I looked up to see Joe hugging the life out of Tk. He let go and I could see tears behind his designer glasses.  
" You call me when it's Dr. Joe Kido Ph.D. You understand me?" Tk asked fighting back tears.  
" You'll be one of the first to hear. I'm goin' miss you. You're like my little brother, Tk."  
" I'm going to miss you to Joe."  
Next he moved onto Izzy, who for the first time I've ever seen him wasn't working on his laptop.   
" Stay up with your studies" of course Izzy would mention school " Don't let the sun and surf get to your brain. You're one of the few smart blondes that I know." Tk laughed a little before replying.   
" You take care Izzy." He stuck out his hand to shake, but Izzy grabbed him and hugged him.   
Izzy finally let go and Tk's shirt was dampened a little by Izzy's tears.  
" You watch yourself little brother."  
Next was Sora. The fresh line of water was glistening down her cheeks. Tk put one of his hands one her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. He pulled his hand down and embraced Sora, who hugged him back tightly.  
" God Tk you can't leave us," she cried into his shirt.  
" Sora remember I'm only a phone call away. And besides," He used his thumb to pull her chin up so her eyes were even to his. He was about an inch taller than she was. "I'm your little brother no mater how hard you try to get rid of me, I always come back. Moreover you'll have plenty of fun while I'm gone." He shot a quick glance toward Tai, which Sora followed. " Just keep it safe fun." He whispered in her ear. A lite blush covered her cheeks.   
Next to Soar stood Tai. I did a double take, Tai was … crying. In all my existents of worshipping Tai, I don't believe I have ever seen him cry. He was always the strong one, the one that didn't show that emotion, not like Matt who didn't show any emotions at all.  
He didn't say anything just squeezed the life out of the shorter blonde in front of him. Reluctantly he let go and grasped Tk's shoulders.   
" You take care of yourself little guy. You mean a lot to me, and I don't what I'd do if I lost my lucky blonde." He ruffled Tk's hair and gave him a lopsided grin.  
" Thanks, I think."   
Next was the famous Matt Ishida. Tk's older, taller brother.  
" It's not like we aren't going to see eachother." Said Matt as he pulled Tk into a one-arm hug.  
" Ya, I mean we are brothers." Matt nodded in agreement.  
" So, you know, I'll come and visit you, you'll introduce me to some hot girls in bikini's. And it's all good."  
"Ya, all good." He repeated. It went on like that. He shook Ken's hand and traded good words. Hugged Yolie and reassured her see would get any pictures of extremely hot guys. Hugged a very teary eyed Cody and both were at a lose of words when Tk gave Cody is grandfather's old kendo sticks. The wood they were made from and designs along the sides made them some of the best and valuable.  
When he came to me he offered his hand and said the words I least expected to come from his mouth.  
" Davis I know we aren't the best of friends. And let's face it, if it weren't for the digidestine I think we would have very likely become big enemies. But I want you to know, that I hold you in the highest respect. And I wish we could have become better friends." I looked into his eyes and found sincerity. I smiled and took his hand in a shake.  
" I'm going to miss you a lot Tk." He smiled back at me.  
" I'll miss you too Davis."  
The next scene just about broke my heart. Kari. He walked up to her and she throw herself into him crying into his already wet shirt. He rubbed her back and wispered "shhhhh" into her ear.  
He brought her face up to his and looked into her eyes, showing nothing but the purest love in all the world. An invisable holy light seemed to be generatedfrom the depths of their bodies. Warming even the coldest of souls. I could see Tai pull Sora into a loving embrace and Ken take Yolie's hand into his own.Three word escaped Tk's mouth. Three words the digidestine had waited to hear for a long time.  
" I love you." Was all he needed to say.  
She wispered it back, " I love you too."  
She buried her head back into his shirt and shook her head as she heard the final call for Tk's plane. He kissed the top of her head. She slowly and reluctanly pulled away from Tk and into Tai's now free arms.  
Tk took a deep breath. " You're all like family to me, I'm going to miss you all so much. He smiled one last timeand turned to board the plane.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Davis awoke from his dream. He was in the back seat of Tk's jeep. He heard Tk and Willis talking and remimbered his dream. It was of the day Tk left. It seemed that after two years Tk slowly started to speart and after the thrid year he never exsisted.  
  
Find out what Willis and Tk were taking about in the next chapter and more. Please R/R and tell me if I should make Willis and Davis a gay couple. Thanks.  



	3. A Little Bit of Change and Why.

OK since I don't think anyone really cares, I won't make Davis and Willis a gay couple. Mostly due to the fact that one of my reviewers evidently hates it with a passion. You know who you are (I hope…). Anyways I have to ask you, my faithful readers (Ha! Ya right), for your forgiveness, I was grounded from the computer so you see it's kinda hard to type another chapter. Cool?  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! LEAVE ME BE!!! There I feel better already.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
After the small but joyous reunion of three out of the thirteen digidestine bound for New York, they were on the road again. Davis called the back seat so he could sleep. He had been up long before Willis nearly giddy with anticipation for the trip and the fact that he needed to sleep finally took over.  
  
Willis was board so he started to flip through Tk's CD collection. Covering two full pages were rap, then popular, a few mixed CD's, then the letters in black ink across one CD caught Willis's eye. " My Music: Scratch Art"  
" What's this Tk?" he asked in general curiosity.  
"What's what?" Tk answered back not taking his eyes off the road.  
" This." Willis answered along with sliding the CD into the player. After a few seconds, the stereo blared with music from an old school scratch table. (AN If you don't know what it is. It's a turntable with two records playing with a DJ using his fingers the move the records. Therefore causing a scratching sound.)  
Willis quickly turned down the music and checked on Davis. He was still asleep.  
"That." Willis answered motioning to the CD in the player.  
"Oh. Back home in California I'm a DJ at a teen club. I'm also a pro scratchier and I sing a little bit there, people seem to enjoy it so I do it." He answered with a small shrug.  
" That is so cool. We're going to have to go to club in New York and ask you to perform."  
" Ha funny." He replied. A little while later he asked, " So how did you and Davis end up traveling together?"  
"We live in the same dorm at college." He saw the puzzled look on Tk's face and decided to back up his explanation. "About three years ago Davis's Dad's business (AN Is that right?) started booming, but there was some sort of problem in the extension set up in New York. Since his Dad was going, Davis went with him. Well Davis ended up loving his time in New York so his Dad allowed him to stay in New York and live my family and me."  
"And he left Japan that easily?" Tk asked with a questioning look on his face.   
" Its not like there was much for him in Japan. Most if not all of the older digidestine were in college. Soccer was no longer a challenge for him there. Cody and his Mother moved away after his grandfather's death. Kari no longer lived there…" he paused because he knew that would get a reaction out of Tk. He was right.  
" What do you mean Kari no longer lived there?"  
'Bingo' thought Willis. " Well, a few years after you left Kari could barely walk by the park without breaking down in tears over you." He stopped to look at Tk's face. It was full of self-resentment and untold sadness for his lost love. Willis decided to continue his story, " Her mom thought that she should get out of the atmosphere, so she called up Mimi's mom and Kari ended up living in New York with Mimi."  
" I had…no idea." Tk said slowly. His eyes showed pure innocence and sincerity.  
" I know, Mrs. Kamiya thought it would be a good idea if you …didn't know." Now it was Willis's turn to speak slowly, as if he had betrayed Tk in some way.  
" No, she was right not to tell me," commented Tk sensing Willis's personal dilemma, " I mean I was the reason she left Japan. So, don't worry about it. Ok?" He asked taking a chanced glance at Willis. His face showed relief.  
Davis started to stir and got up, " What are you guys talking about?" he asked sleppily.  
" Nothin' really, just decusing our lives." Answered Willis.  
"Ok I 'm going to find a hotel to stay the night at. Davis why don't you go ahead back to sleep and we'll wake you up when we get there, OK?"  
" OK." He layed back down and instantly fell asleep.  
Willis gave a heavy sigh and he smiled, "OK, so let me ask you a question."  
" Go right ahead." Replied TK not taking his eyes off the road.  
" Why in the world did you grow a goatee, and the last time I saw you, you hated long hair! So, what's up with the look?"  
Tk took a deep breath and began his story with a rhetorical question. " Have you ever done anything that hurt someone, though you didn't mean it, but still you did?" He looked at Willis and he nodded showing he understood. " Well, when you realized what you did you just didn't want to be that person anymore. Therefore, you change your looks, your likes, your dislikes, and your life. You change who you are because you hurt someone you really loved through your undecided actions. So I changed, I grew my hair out, I only play basketball as a side sport, my main one is hockey, and I really hit the books, 4.0 average all through high school. I changed who I was to whom I am now. As for the goatee, that was a suggestion from a friend."  
" Makes since, but you do know Mimi's going to make you shave the goatee off."  
" I figured as much. Look it's getting pretty late, I'm going to pull into that hotel, will you go up and get a room with two beds and a pull out couch?"  
"Will do, Cap'n?" replied Willis with a little salute. Tk shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
He parked the car and Willis got a room, Tk decided against wakeing the slepping Davis and picked him up.  
"My, my, my, aren't we strong," came Willis's voice from behind.  
" Well what do you exspect when you work out just about every day. What room?"  
Willis opened the door and TK carried Davis in and put him down on a bed. He untied his shoes and pulled them off. Then he covered him up.  
"Looks like you've done this before," stated Willis form the bathroom.  
" A couple times." They got into their pj's and went to sleep, Willis on the other bed and Tk took the couch.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Again sorry for the waiting and please R/R!  
  



End file.
